It is well known by outdoor sportsmen, especially deer hunters, that it is often advisable to select a given location in which to hide while awaiting for game to appear. One preferred location is high in a tree because the tree offers both camouflage and a bird's eye view of the surrounding territory. Because a hunter may wait hours for a deer to come within shooting range, tree sitting often becomes uncomfortable and can be dangerous.
Portable tree seats are well known in the art, however, those that are currently available are either complex devices that are expensive and time consuming to manufacture or simple sling-like supports that are unsafe because it is easy for a hunter to tip backwards and fall out of the seat.
Also, many of the tree seats that are in use today are too bulky and heavy to be carried conveniently for long distances.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tree harness that provides maximum maneuverability without compromising the hunter's safety.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a seat that is readily adjustable for accomodating hunters of various sizes and ages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight harness that can be worn and not carried by the hunter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a harness that is comfortable for extended periods of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a harness that has easily accessible storage for carrying additional equipment.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a harness that is simple in construction, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the pesent invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of the present invention.